Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes!
Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes! is a bowling video game based on the popular Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Gameplay Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes! is a ten-pin bowling game where the objective is to knock down pins within ten frames to earn points, with the first nine comprising two-roll frames, and the tenth being a three-roll frame. The bonus roll(s) following a strike or spare in the tenth (sometimes referred to as the eleventh and twelfth frames) are fill ball(s) used only to calculate the score of the mark rolled in the tenth. If neither a strike or a spare is achieved in the tenth frame, no bonus roll is awarded). It also has the traditional scoring system in ten-pin bowling that keeps track not only of the current pinfall in a frame, but also strikes and spares which allow for the value of subsequent pinfall. Effectively, there are three kinds of marks given in a score; a strike (all ten down in the first ball), a spare (all ten down by the second ball), and an open (one or more missed pins still standing after the second ball). A strike earns ten points plus the points for the next two balls thrown. (For example, if a player got a strike then followed with a 7 then 2, their value for the strike frame would be 10 + 7 + 2, or 19.) A spare earns ten points plus the points for the next ball thrown. (Again, if a player gets a spare then follows it with 7 pins down on the first ball of the next frame, their value for the spare frame would be 10 + 7, or 17.) Open frames count the value of the pinfall in that frame only. (Example: if a player knocks down 5 on their first ball and 3 on their second, the open frame would be worth 8 points.) The maximum score in ten-pin bowling is 300. This consists of getting 12 strikes in a row in one game (one strike each in frames 1 through 9, and all three possible strikes in the tenth frame), and is also known as a perfect game. Before the player rolls his/her bowling ball down the lane towards the pins, they could choose the weight of the ball, determine the path of the ball with the Straight-or-Hook Meter, as well as the amount of power in each roll with the Power Meter. However, Hit the Lanes! adds another twist; For Gem characters, each has a set of two or three special moves that guarantees an instant strike or a solution to tricky splits. The special moves have a meter that can be charged by knocking down pins. This meter is divided into two or three sections, each representing a progressively stronger move, and only when the meter is full could the full Level 2 or 3 move be performed. On the topic of characters, each are categorized into three different types depending on their ability in the lanes; *'Power': Power-type bowlers focus on strong and powerful rolls that work best in a straight path, but are not so hot on hook shots. *'Technique': Technique-type bowlers, though not as powerful as Power-types, are able to land more accurate hook shots. They can do fine in straight shots. *'All-Rounder': All-Rounders are versatile, able to do both hook and straight rolls with equal ability. Ideal for absolute beginners. Gameplay Modes *'Single Player': Just knocking down pins all by your lonesome or against computer-controlled opponents. *'Multiplayer': Players take turns knocking down pins, and whoever has the most points by the end of the game is the winner. Played locally. *'Online Multiplayer': Compete online against other players in the lanes on the Internet. High Rollers rewards system Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes! has a frequent bowlers' rewards system, High Rollers. How it works, is where for every pin that is knocked down (whether in strikes, spares, or otherwise) during gameplay, players earn Stars to unlock new content in the game at certain increments. Unlockable bonus items range from new bowling balls to secret characters, and even alternative themed lanes. Characters See Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes!/Characters for details Lanes See Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes!/Lanes for details Bowling Balls See Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes!/Bowling Balls for details Reception No information yet Category:Sports Games Category:Steven Universe Games Category:Bowling Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Articles under construction